No Need for presents
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A script I wrote fr the first episode of the coninued Tenci Universe


I don't own these characters or profit from them  
  
  
Episode one: No need for presents.  
Written by, Clayton Overstreet  
  
The camera pans over the Masaki shrine. Several rows of empty white chairs   
are arranged on either side of a red carpet. Decorations cover the shrine   
and a podium of sorts has been set up at the mouth of the cave. A small   
breeze brushes through the leaves blowing some cherry blossoms passed and   
shaking the decorations a bit.  
Suddenly Ryoko appears at the other end of the carpet looking over   
everything in front of her with a huge smile. The camera moved in on her   
face and a tear trickles down her cheek. Then a hand is set on her shoulder   
and she turns to see Tenchi standing there.  
  
Ryoko: (Lays her head on Tenchi's shoulder and leans against him) I thought   
this day would never come. I can't believe it's finally happening.  
Tenchi: (Puts his arms around her) I'm sorry I made you wait so long Ryoko.  
Ryoko: Will everyone be able to come?  
Tenchi: Washu says she'll make them come one way or another. There is only   
one person I'm worried about.  
Ryoko: She never talked to me directly. Sasami said she would deliver the   
invitation but... (Looks up at him with a worried expression.)  
Tenchi: (smiles at her.) Don't worry Ryoko, nothing is going to ruin this   
day.  
Both: (Lean in and kiss)  
  
The scene changes. They're still kissing but now they are dressed in   
marriage robes and standing in front of the podium. Yosho is behind it   
smiling. The camera turns and we see the seats full of cheering people. Nagi   
and Sasami are on either side playing alternate roles in the ceremony with   
Ryo-oki sitting on Sasami's head. In the front row Mihoshi and Kiyone are in   
fancy clothes and have tears streaming down their cheeks as they hug each   
other and smile. Next to them Washu is grinning while Noboyuki is video   
taping the whole thing and cheering them on. Throughout the crowd are   
various other people that they know.  
  
Ryoko: (Turns to look over the crowd smiling out of the side of her mouth) I   
guess she really isn't coming  
Sasami: (Looks down sadly) I'm sorry Ryoko. I gave her the invitation and   
then she just locked herself in her room.  
Tenchi: (Puts a hand on her shoulder) It's alright Sasa... (Trails off and   
nudges Ryoko with his elbow)  
Ryoko: (Glances at him then turns to where his eyes have locked.)  
Aeka: (Comes walking slowly down the red carpet, a sad smile on her face.   
There is a small box in her hands.)  
The assembled guests: (Watch as she walks toward them)  
Aeka: (Stops right in front of Ryoko and Tenchi. She hands Ryoko the box,   
leans forward to kiss Tenchi on the cheek, shakes Ryoko's hand, and walks   
away without a word.)  
Sasami: Aeka? (Reaches for her but her sister keeps walking until she is out   
of sight)  
Ryoko: (Looks down at the box and reads the words written on it in gold   
letters. "For the best friends I ever had." Ryoko opens it and bright light   
shines out of it and a rainbow colored holographic flower floats in the air.   
It turns slowly changing colors, a small music box tune playing as it does,   
and the petals begin to fall off. When the last petal falls off the song   
ends and Ryoko puts the lids back on.)  
  
A collection of scenes from the wedding plays. All of their friends wish   
them luck. Mihoshi comes out with a huge cake. She trips and it falls, but   
Kiyone catches it and sets it on the table. Mihoshi grins up at her   
thankfully from the ground and Kiyone winks back at her.  
Ryoko and Tenchi pass out slices. The scene cuts and they begin opening   
the presents from their friends. After getting through a few normal gifts   
they get to the ones from the family. Mihoshi and Kiyone beam as they open   
one that's some oddly shaped crystal thing.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko: (Look at it strangely)  
Tenchi: Thanks Mihoshi  
Ryoko: It's very nice  
Mihoshi: (Grinning at them) I figure everyone needs one sometime  
Kiyone: (Whispers) I'll get you the manual later  
Ryoko: (Sets it aside discretely and greedily reaches for another present)  
  
They get a pair of kissing teddy bears from Sasami.  
  
Sasami: Aren't they just adorable?  
Ryoko and Tenchi: (hug her)  
  
Everyone agrees that they are cute. Ryo-oki and Ken-oki hop up with   
carrots on their backs. Ryoko and Tenchi take then and thank the cabbits.   
Both look at the bundles pleadingly and meow. Tenchi and Ryoko laugh and   
hand them back to the cabbits who meow happily and run off with them. Next   
they open a package from Nagi. It contains two huge knives with the words   
His and Hers written on the sheaths.  
  
Ryoko: (eyes sparkle and she looks at her knife, pulling it out so that it   
shines in the light) I don't know what to say. It's gorgeous.  
Tenchi: (eyes her knife and looks at his own grinning nervously) Oh, gee   
thanks Nagi  
Nagi: (Grunts and hides a smile) Don't make a big deal out of it  
  
Noboyuki hands them each a box. Tenchi opens his finding a video camera.   
Ryoko opens hers finding see through underwear. Kiyone and Mihoshi put their   
hands over Sasami's eyes and stare in shock.  
  
Noboyuki: I thought you could use it tonight... if Tenchi doesn't faint   
first.  
Tenchi: (Blushes) Dad!  
Ryoko: (Leans forward and kisses Noboyuki's cheek) Thank you father  
Noboyuki: (Smiles broadly and takes her hands) Anything for my favorite   
daughter in law. (Looks up at the sky) Oh my wife, our son if finally   
married and we have a daughter!  
Yosho: (Pulls him back.) That is enough of that now.  
Ryoko: Oh, don't be jealous Yosho (She leans forward and kisses his cheek   
too)  
Yosho: (Doesn't change his face but his cheeks redden slightly)  
Washu: Okay, enough of this. Now it's my turn (Hold out her hands and her   
computer appears. With an evil laugh she pushed a button and the background   
begins to spin around them.)  
  
Clips of the times Ryoko and Tenchi spent with each other and their family   
from the series and the movies play while a song begins. After a few minutes   
it ends and they hug Washu, then while the song continues the scene changes   
again. The guests are dancing in a meadow near the lake while Mihoshi and   
Kiyone are on a stage singing the song with their arms linked together and   
looking at each other's faces. The people dance in and around each other as   
the camera works it's way through them. Nagi is dancing with Yosho, Noboyuki   
is dancing with Washu, and Sasami is dancing and laughing with Ryo-oki   
hopping around her feet.  
Ryoko and Tenchi are dancing off to the side, leaving the middle to some   
of the other guests. They dance close together and stare into each other's   
eyes without blinking. Ryoko is happier than she has ever been in her life   
and it shows. Tenchi is smiling back and has his arm around her waist and   
the other holding her hand to the side. Ryoko's free arm is around his neck.   
They begin dancing further and further way from the others. A breeze pushes   
their clothes and Ryoko's hair slightly as they pass through the trees.  
  
Tenchi: (Smiling.) You know I still have no idea what's going on. I never do   
when you're around.  
Ryoko: (Giggles and shows her fangs.) Well that's what you have me for. And   
at the moment you've just married the most beautiful woman in the world who   
you are desperately in love with  
Tenchi: (Smirks.) Oh? Well thank you for clearing that up  
Ryoko: (Lays her head into his chest.) Any time Tenchi.  
  
Neither of them notices as they step off the dock over the lake. Or that   
the music has stopped and their family is watching them from the shore. The   
water of the lake is perfectly calm and they reflect perfectly in the water   
along with the sky and clouds. The camera focuses on Tenchi and Ryoko's   
reflection until a cherry blossom hits the water and distorts it. The scene   
slowly fades to black.  
  
It fades back in on the planet Jurai and moves closer and closer until we   
are at the Jurai royal palace. Several gray hooded figures move along the   
outside wall and into a darkened hallway. They move silently through the   
darkness, the only sound their heels clicking on the tiled floor. Finally   
they come to a door where two larger figures stand guard. They nod to each   
other and the larger ones step aside to let them in.  
Inside is a large room where hundreds of these faceless people have   
gathered. A buzz of half-heard voices fills the air as they mill around and   
talk to each other while more arrive.  
Finally a hush falls over the crowd as a group of five people in dark   
black robes enters the room. They part to allow these new visitors to pass   
freely through them, bowing low as they pass. The dark figures don't appear   
to notice as they walk to the front of the room in a triangular pattern.   
When they get there they turn and face the room. The leader steps forward   
and the darkness under his hood travels over the others.  
  
Leader: You all know why we are here. (His voice echoes through the room.)   
The princess has failed us many times. First she failed to find a husband to   
rule by her side! Then she allowed the royal family to be captured by Kagato   
as he stole our empire. Only she had the power to challenge him and instead   
she wasted time on some backwater planet trying to seduce the half-breed   
grandson of Yosho, who abandoned us when offered the throne just as his   
grandfather did. (Angry murmurs spread through the room but he holds up his   
hands to silence them.)  
Then when we were freed through the actions of this boy and his friends   
did she stay to oversee the rebuilding of our empire? No! She ran away back   
to once again keep company with this boy! The second princess followed her   
once again leaving nobody in control of the empire for two years. (This time   
the room erupts in loud cursing. The man waits for it to die down before he   
continues. In his mind his own voice says, "See how easily they are led.   
When this is over I will not need the Jurai power to rule. A few carefully   
chosen words and they are ready to do what ever I say.")  
Now though, she has done something unforgivable. At this moment she is   
returning from a wedding. A wedding between the half-breed Tenchi Masaki and   
the most wanted criminal in the galaxy Ryoko. True she was pardoned for   
helping to save us from Kagato, but this union will dilute the bloodline   
even further and together the two of them would have enough power to either   
take control of the empire or destroy it! Will we simply allow this to   
happen?  
The crowd: (Raise their fists.) No!  
Leader: Will we simply stand aside, as the princess does, and allow our   
world to be thrown into chaos?  
The crowd: No!  
Leader: You are not alone. We five of the royal family agree that they must   
be stopped. It will not be easy. As I have said they are powerful and they   
have many supporters. But they are few and if they die many of their   
supporters will leave them. My associates here (He motions to the other   
black robes) are behind me. Each of us has a plan and each will get their   
chance to implement it. With your help we can bring the empire back to what   
it once was. (Steps back as the other black robes come forward)  
  
Each of the four chooses from among the assembled people and break off   
into groups to discuss their schemes. The leader does not. Instead he simply   
watches and thinks to himself.  
  
Leader: (Voice over.) Let these fools fight against them. When they fail I   
can blame them and should they get lucky I can take the credit. In any case   
they can't see passed what I tell them. They will believe whatever I say and   
by the time they see my plan for what it is it will be far too late.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth things have calmed down considerably. The guests   
have left and the trashcans outside the house are bulging with decorations,   
paper cups, and unfinished plates of food.  
Inside the family is spread out across the living room. Mihoshi and Kiyone   
are on the couch back to back obviously tired. Washu is floating in the air   
snoring and Sasami is sitting on the couch hugging Ryo-oki. Noboyuki and   
Yosho are at the table behind them talking.  
  
Noboyuki: Sasami you've really outdone yourself today.  
Yosho: I have to agree. You prepared everything for the party and all by   
yourself. That is quite an accomplishment.  
Sasami: (Blushing she turns to look at them.) I just wanted to do my best   
for everyone. When I am on Jurai, they very politely don't let me do   
anything. I wouldn't go back so often but Aeka would get lonely without me.   
(She frowns and looks down.) And lately she has been so distant.  
Yosho: Do not worry Sasami. I believe that Aeka is much stronger than she   
sometimes appears.  
Noboyuki: I thought she was going to blow up the planet for sure when Tenchi   
told her.  
Sasami: (Smiles and nods.) I know she is strong. The trouble is making sure   
she knows it.  
Noboyuki: (Looks around.) Where did Tenchi and Ryoko go?  
Washu: (Rolls over in the air and laughs.) Well after Tenchi fell in the   
lake he said he wanted to take a shower. I think he's just stalling though.  
Sasami: Stalling for what? (Looks at them curiously.)  
Washu: (Grins and looks at the table.) Care to answer this one, boys?  
Noboyuki: (Large sweat drop appears on the back of his head) Well would you   
look at the time. I'd better go to bed if I want to be fresh for work   
tomorrow.  
Yosho: And I need to be at the shrine early to take over Tenchi's duties.   
(They both stand up and make their way out of the room.)  
Sasami: (Looks up at Washu) Well? Why would he stall?  
Washu: (Gets a sweat drop.) Uh... (The two puppets pop up on her shoulders.)  
Puppet A: You can do it Washu!  
Puppet B: You're on your own Washu! (They both jump down and run through the   
door to her lab)  
Washu: Traitors! (She turned back to Sasami who was still smiling sweetly.)   
Well you see Sasami...  
  
In the bathroom Tenchi is in the shower scrubbing himself. We can see his   
shadow through the foggy glass as he cleans his armpits. Then he reaches for   
the faucet and turns off the water. Cracking the door he reaches out and   
feels around for the towel. He finds it, pulls it in with him, and steps out   
of the shower with it wrapped around his waist.  
He sticks his head out the door and looks both ways in the hall. When he   
is sure nobody is there he makes a dash for the door to his room and ducks   
inside. Taking a deep breath he closes it behind him and slumps to the   
floor.  
  
Ryoko: (Seductive voice.) Oh Tenchi...  
Tenchi: (Eyes snap open and looks around.)  
  
Tenchi's room is not the way he'd left it. The wall the door is in   
stretches off into darkness in each direction. The other walls are either   
not lit up or are too far away to see. The only light in the room is high   
above him and lit a circular area where the room's single piece of furniture   
lies. It is a large four posted bed hung with red cloth.  
Ryoko lies on the bed wearing Noboyuki's present and smiling like a cat.   
She is on her side supporting her head with a hand and drawing circles on   
the sheet with her other.  
  
Tenchi: (Gulps) Uh, hi Ryoko. Where is my room?  
Ryoko: (Laughs deep in her throat.) Washu sent it away for a while. I asked   
her to help make sure there were no distractions this time.  
Tenchi: (Glances behind him and notices the door is gone.)  
Ryoko: (Her smile wilts around the edges.) What's the matter Tenchi?  
Tenchi: (Takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Slowly stands and opens   
his eyes again, smiling) No, nothing is wrong at all. I'm sorry for acting   
that way Ryoko  
Ryoko: (Smiles at him again.) It's okay Tenchi. I'll take it nice and slow.   
We have all the time we need. (Rolls over to face away from him.) But first   
could you please help me undo the straps on this thing? I think Noboyuki   
accidentally bought it a size too small.  
Tenchi: (Walking over to the bed slowly) You sure it was an accident?  
Ryoko: Nope. (Looks over her shoulder at him) Are you coming over here or do   
I have to drag you?  
Tenchi: (Walks the rest of the way quickly and sits on the bed, blushing   
bright red. Reaches over and lightly tugs the bow holding the top on.   
Quickly wipes away a tiny drop of blood.)  
Ryoko: (Her outfit falls off and she rolls back to face him.) Now Tenchi any   
more complaints? (Arches her back and looks into his eyes.)  
Tenchi: (Eyes widen and he shakes his head.)  
Ryoko: (Grabs Tenchi and pulls him into a deep kiss. The cloth around the   
bed falls closed like a curtain so we can't see them.) Mmm... (Her hand   
sticks out of the crack between the curtains holding Tenchi's towel and   
drops it to the floor. Then she slowly pulls back inside and the light goes   
out.)  
  
Scene from future episode  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone have gone to GP headquarters to make a report. As they   
walk through the halls they come acrossed Mitsuki who is getting a cup of   
coffee from a machine in the hall.  
Kiyone: (Whispers) Hey Mihoshi, look who it is. Think we should?  
Mihoshi: (Smiles) I don't know Kiyone, it's kind of mean.  
Kiyone: She tried to kill us  
Mihoshi: Oh yeah. One, two, three...  
Both: (Yell) Mitsuki, tea now!  
Mitsuki: (Jumps spilling her coffee on herself) Ahhh!  
  
Author's note:  
Someone said he'd get me a contract if I wrote a new Tenchi series for   
him. I figured it was bullshit, but what the hell. So I wrote this one   
episode (No others so don't ask. Write it yourself if you want.) to what he   
asked and sent it to him to see what happened. I was right, it was bullshit.   
So I decided, what the heck, I'll just send this in to the archive and get   
more fan mail. The details of the honeymoon are available in the lemon fic  
'You'll go blind.' You can also read about me in Piers Anthony's 'Up in a  
Heaval'.  
You can tell me what you think at clayton_n@hotmail.com or at   
fanficauthor2002@yahoo.com 


End file.
